Search
by CuteKuriboh
Summary: What if when Atem left Yugi's wish was erased?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, new story while I write Sleep. I found this on my computer so it'd be faster to upload

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

><p>Search<p>

Yugi had tears falling down his cheeks as Atem walked threw the door to the spirit world once the doors closed Yugi's vision blurred as he passed out "Yugi!" Tea shouted.

When Yugi opened his eyes he was in his classroom with Joey & Tristan tormenting him, like they did before Yugi solved the puzzle "Huh? What's going on?" He asked

Joey grinned "You really are stupid, how could you forget what's happening?"

Yugi looked confused "But, we were just watching the Pharaoh go into the spirit world"

Joey laughed "What ye talking about?"

Yugi's eyes widened "Could it be that when Atem left my wish was erased?" He asked himself, he sat down "But, that's not fair, I finally had friends..." Yugi said quietly, he felt like his old self, in fact he was his old self

Joey looked at Yugi "You're no fun & ya talk to yourself, Yugi, ya weird"

Tea glared at Joey "Leave him alone then!"

Yugi smiled "Tea!"

Tea smiled "Hey Yugi, what's up?"

Yugi frowned "You remember the Pharaoh right?"

Tea looked at him, confused "Are you talking about our history assignment?"

Yugi stared at his desk "No one remembers him..." He said quietly to himself, he wasn't even wearing the puzzle "What about the puzzle, do you remember that?"

Tea shook her head, Yugi ran out of the classroom "Why does no one remember him?"

Tea's eyes widened "Wait! Yugi!"

Tristan looked at Tea "What was that about?"

She shrugged "I don't know..."

Yugi ran off of the school premises & back to the game shop "Grandpa?"

Solomon looked at Yugi "What is it? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" He asked

"The millennium puzzle, where is it?"

Solomon looked confused "What are you talking about?"

Yugi gulped "Atem...My wish..." He fell to his knees "Why?" He asked himself, tears falling to the floor

"Yugi?" Solomon walked over "Are you alright?"

Yugi shook his head "No, the puzzles & Atem's gone, along with my wish..." He said sadly

"Yugi, maybe you should take the rest of the day off, I think the suns got to you"

Yugi nodded, but he knew it wasn't the sun, he walked into his room & sat on the bed "I wonder if I'm still the King of Games" He sighed "I thought Atem leaving mean I was ready to start life on my own ..."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it, more to come soon<p>

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I know this is like a script, not much detail, I originally wrote it like that. Sorry

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh(Sadly)

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed, a few hours later Tea walked in "Yugi?"<p>

Yugi looked at her "Hey Tea"

She smiled "Are you alright? I was worried about you"

Yugi nodded "Yeah, I'm fine" He said

She frowned "Why did you run off?"

Yugi shook his head "I guess I've been having bad dreams lately..." He lied

Tea nodded "Oh, right, well, see you at school"

Yugi nodded "Right" He watched her leave. He picked up the millennium box "I have this, but only my deck's in it, the one me & Atem made together, it even has the Egyptian God's in it" He said "Pharaoh, why was my wish erased? What happened to my friends" He had tears in his eyes "Why? It's unfair..." Yugi said quietly

The next day Yugi walked to school alone, Tea had probably gone with some one else, maybe she found a female friend, he sighed

Joey grabbed Yugi's bag "H-Hey, give that b-back!" He stuttered I'm turning into my old self more & more... He thought

"You're going to have to fight for it!"

Yugi shook his head "N-No, I don't like bringing harm to others"

Joey grinned "Fine, I'll keep your bag then"

Yugi frowned Yugi walked off, leaving Joey with his bag, he was too afraid to try & get it back, Tea frowned when she saw Yugi she walked over to Joey "Will you leave him alone? Yugi isn't himself lately so back off, & give him his bag back Joey" She walked off, not planning to go see Yugi.

Yugi sighed "Why me?" A basket ball flew into Yugi's face, knocking him over "Ouch..."

Tristan frowned "I hit you with the ball, what are you going to do about it?"

Yugi gulped "N-Nothing"

Tristan gave him a strict look "Not even give it back?"

Yugi picked up the ball "S-Sorry" He said quietly

Tristan snatched the ball back & walked off. Yugi watched him "Why am I so scared of my own friends?" He sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. So I'm going to do a time skip here because I'm too lazy to write it all so, Yugi found out he was still the King of Games & paid Seto a visit who eventually agreed to take him to Eygpt so, here we are

* * *

><p>Search<p>

Yugi walked through the hot desert, it was too hot for the boys liking but he tried to ignore it. Soon he found Atem's pyramid, his Grandpa used to tell him stories about it all time before Atem left, so he knew where to go & how to play 'The Game'

After going through a series of challenges Yugi ran across the thin bridge to get Atem's millenium box, he opened the box

"Yugi" Said a familiar voice

"Atem!" Yugi said happily, he was dressed in Pharaoh-like clothes & he was tanned

Atem smiled "I've missed Tea, Tristan & Joey so much"

No mention of his name? "I've missed you"

Atem's smile disappeared "Right...I've been given a new life with my own body"

Yugi bit his lip "Alright, lets go then..."

After they got back everyone got their memories back about Atem, it was like he was never gone but still, Yugi's wish wasn't back yet, Joey & Tristan continued to bully him, Tea started to ignore him & Atem wanted nothing to do with him & stayed at Tristan's house all the time. But that wasn't the biggest problem at the moment, he was being bullied by the worse bully in school but no one knew

Yugi hurried out of school, not wanting to be caught, he felt a hand grip onto his collar & lift him up "Trying to run?"

Yugi quickly shook his head

The large boy grinned "Liar. You're getting it worse today just for that"

& worse was what the large boy gave to the smaller one, he was sent to hospital once he was found a week later only then did his 'friends' start to notice

"Yugi!" Tea gasped when she saw the small fragile boy on the bed

Yugi had broken ribs, one of ribs actually manages to dig into his hands, the poor boy was in a coma, the doctors predicted he'd never wake up. Atem didn't care.

A few years passed & Yugi was finally let go, Atem didn't care. Yugi's grieving & searching was for nothing, Yugi hadn't deserved this.

* * *

><p>Yugi's search was all for nothing, I kind of feel sad by killing him off. Sorry it's so short for such a long wait<p>

R&R 3


End file.
